


To Loud

by Amazonite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazonite/pseuds/Amazonite
Summary: "Just for a few minutes, Princess. Watch the suns set with me and then you can do your thing." He could see the gears in her head turning...





	To Loud

Leia had grown up as a princess, so political parties were nothing new to her. Sure she still hates them, the loud music and the even louder din of judgmental small talk. Still she had learned to deal with them. Han on the other hand had no tolerance for them. He hated the fake niceness of people who would gossip about you behind your back and the stiff dress code. So when Leia saw him storming over to her in the middle of one of said parties, she immediately excused herself from the conversation about puffer pig leather and meet him halfway.

"What's wrong?" She asked slipping her hands into his. He looked to the side, almost as if he was embarrassed.

"It's to loud in here," he started gruffly, "I don't like it. Let's get away from here"

"Han," Leia sighed, "you know I would love to but I have to talk to the ambassadors about a peace treaty." Han leaned down and kissed her gently, cupping her face with one rough hand. 

"Just for a few minutes, Princess. Watch the suns set with me and then you can do your thing." He could see the gears in her head turning so he kissed her one more time. 

"Please?" He said with porg eyes. 

"Ugh, fine," you could tell she wasn't actually annoyed, "I'll watch the suns set with you." 

"Yes!" Han said and swept her off her feat into a bridal carry, nearly hitting the nearest dignitaries to them. As they walked out of the ballroom Han kissed her again, more passionately this time. 

"I love you," he whispered into her mouth. Leia didn't even hesitate a second before responding. 

"I know."


End file.
